It Began With A Note
by SellYourself2Fate
Summary: Draco composes a note that expresses his feelings, for Hermione.


**Draco's pov**

It was early evening. Everyone had been out, and then there was me, writing a love note basically. I told my friends that I was serving detention. They'd all laugh at me if they found me writing my feelings down in a note that was obviously going to be given to a girl. I was supposed to be the superior, and the fact that this note was for Hermione didn't make things any better. We all referred to her as the "Mudblood". That _was_ what she was anyways. If they knew about my feelings for her, I wouldn't hear the end of it. I continued writing:

"Dear Hermione

You're such the beautiful girl, you know. You have the smarts beyond anything I've ever seen. If you were mine, you'd make me the happiest man alive. And in return, I'd do everything to make you the happiest as well."

I threw away the paper. That was too lovey-dovey. I'd probably make her think I was some stalker. Why was it so hard to write a note to her? Every time I saw her, my stomach would flutter with butterflies. Her smile was so cheerful. She made me so nervous; I was surprised to keep my cool around her. I started over:

"Dear Hermione

You are the most beautiful girl I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Please meet me by the restricted section tomorrow before dinner.

From,

Anonymous"

It was lame, but it worked. I just needed to find a way to get it to her. I couldn't get someone else in Gryffindor to give it to her. That'd ruin the whole "anonymous" part. I'll slip it into one of her books. Then when she opened it, it'll catch her attention. So, during class, while everyone was distracted by the demonstration, I slipped it into her notebook. It was most noticeable there. I just had to hope that she'd actually come. After class ended, I saw Hermione open her notebook to have the envelope that contained my note fall out. Harry picked it up and returned it to her. I could hear their conversation.

"What's this?" Hermione asked confused.

"It's a letter; it fell from your notebook." Harry replied.

"Hmm, it's rather strange. Should I open it?" She was unsure.

She read the letter. I could see her blushing, she smiled sweetly.

"I think you might have a secret admirer," Ron said, "It has to be."

"Are you going to meet them there?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I want to, but what if it's actually just a joke and the person just embarrasses me?"

"What if they really do mean it though? What if this person actually really likes you? Don't you think they'd be rather upset if you didn't show up?" Ron questioned.

"I guess, but who would ever write me a love note? I've never had anything like this happen before." She still sounded so unsure.

I stopped listening after that. I really hoped that she'd show up. Maybe she liked me back; that was highly unlikely. I've been bullying her ever since we first met. She probably thinks I think of her as a disgusting creature that lurks the halls. That's where she'd be wrong. The moment I laid eyes on her, I couldn't help but be completely distracted by her beauty. She caught me staring at her, "What are you staring at?" She asked offended. Of course, I replied with an insult. My friends were right there. For the rest of the day, I wasted my time making up scenarios in my head about how tomorrow would go. They either got my hopes up, or they disappointed me. Those thoughts nearly kept me up all night. Finally, morning came and the sun had risen. I was so nervous. What if she was disgusted at the fact that it was me who wrote it? My appetite was gone for the day. I was way too anxious to eat. It was an hour before dinner. I had better get up there; letting a girl like that wait would be ill-mannered. I walked into the library and into the restricted section. She wasn't there. My hopes had been shattered. "What are you doing, Draco?" I thought, "You only just got here, maybe she's just running a little late." I waited there for the next forty-five minutes. It was the most awkward thing I've ever done. People were staring at me, probably wondering why I was standing there so long. It was ten minutes to dinner; she still hadn't shown up. Hermione wasn't coming. I should've known. Wasn't it obvious that she wasn't going to show? I gave up and started walking out of the library. I had only taken three steps before noticing someone cautiously walking towards the restricted section. It was her! She came! I couldn't believe it. I walked up behind her.

"Hermione, you came." I said smiling uncontrollably.

"Draco?" She seemed so confused. "So, I was right? This really was just a joke."

"No! It's not, I wrote that letter. I really like you, Hermione. It just took me so long to get the guts to tell you."

"This is so a joke" Hermione said angrily and turned to walk away. I grabbed her hand before she could go anywhere.

"Please stay. It took so much confidence to give you that note. Can't you at least hear me out?"

"I guess."

"Ever since the day I met you, I've liked you. You're really the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You're so sweet, and you've got brains to go with it. I'm so sorry that I've spent the last few years insulting you. It's just our reputations are not at all on the same level. If I showed affection towards you, my friends would make fun of me."

"Really?" Her face lit up. It made me smile.

"Really, and I'm sorry that it took me this long to tell you how I felt." I took hold of her hands.

"Wait, so what happens next?"

"Well, do you maybe want to be together?"

"I don't know, I've never really thought about us. I thought you hated me the whole time."

"If you say no, I completely understand. I just wanted you to know how I truly felt about you." I looked in her eyes, and she looked in mine.

"Your eyes are the prettiest shade of blue."

"They couldn't possibly be more gorgeous than yours."

I leaned in to kiss her. I kept thinking she was going to pull away, but she didn't. Our lips met. I've dreamed of this day for years. Hermione was my dream girl.

"I'd give it a try if you will."

"I'd be honoured."

We walked out of the already empty library. Our hands were joined. She held my hand with both of hers. That was the happiest day of my life.


End file.
